Confession
by bil200033
Summary: Another Booth and Brennan get together in The pain in the heart.. But with a twist! My Dr. Brennan has Aspergers. See how the condition effects her, Booth and the squint squad. First chapter just establishes their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I have always identified with Dr. Brennan as a female with Aspergers, so I wanted to write and rewrite some scenes with Brennan having ASD. I will try to adhere to seasons 1 - 3 cannon but sometimes to make the story "fit" it will not be possible to do so. AU from Season 3 episode 15, The pain in the heart.

Booth "dying" and coming back to life, Zack being discovered as the apprentice etc, it was a very emotional and uncertain time, not dissimilar to the circumstance surrounding the start of Booth and Brennan's romantic relationship in The hole in the heart. Roughly I imagine their ages to be Brennan as 30 and Booth as 35.

This is purely to indulge myself but if anyone else likes it, reviews make me ecstatic.

Chapter 1

Booth felt Brennan lower herself against his chest as he put away the letter she had sent Zack when he first came to work at the Jeffersonian. He felt her breathing hitch and settle multiple times, but never spiral into sobs, she still kept a semblance fo emotional control.

Suddenly, without looking up she whispered, "It could have been me", confused but wanting Brennan to continue Booth gently promoted, "What could've been you?"

She sighed and re adjusted so she was supporting herself, turning to face Booth and making painful eye contact, Brennan took a deep breath and started.

"Zack and I are so alike, ten years ago I could have easily been groomed like he was, I could have been driven to do the things he did. Like Sweets said, the danger of a totally rational being." She ended the last few words with a bitter tone and moved her body away from him before continuing, staring at the floor, "I know its not rational to dwell on what has never happened but I find myself unable to stop."

Booth, as much as he hated to admit it, knew his parter had a point. He matched her previous sigh and gently caressed her cheek.

"Bones, please look at me", he spoke softly and with earnest. She reluctantly did as he asked. "I can't deny that you and Zack are two of a kind, and that maybe what happened to him could have happened to you, but this type of thinking is consuming and torturous, I know what it does to someone."

Seeing the tears slowly roll down Brennan's cheeks, Booth softly grabbed her arm as he stood up, bringing her to her feet as well. Putting his hand on the small of her back they walked to his car, saying a brief goodbye to the others still reminiscing. By the time they had entered the carpark Brennan was crying. Hard.

"Bones, let me take you home, you're in no state to drive safely." His tone left no room for protest.

Not trusting her voice Brennan nodded her acceptance and opened the passenger side door. The drive was silent, however as they pulled into her apartments car park Brennan worked up the strength to confess to Booth something that had been plaguing her mind for the length of the journey.

Staring at the dashboard she started talking as he put the car in park, "I need to tell you something Booth, but I need you to promise me you won't run away. I, I wouldn't be able to take it if you left."

Knowing the situation was serious and seeing the vulnerability and fear caused by her family's abandonment Booth knew at this moment she could confess murder and he would still stand by her. " Look at me. Whatever it is Bones, I wont leave you, I promise." He replied solemnly stressing each syllable as they made eye contact. Brennan looked away first and soothed her somewhat erratic breathing.

Her voice cracked as she started, still crying, "I have been so afraid Booth. After losing you I realised something that I think I knew for a long time. Seeing Zack being locked away, he is never going to experience so many great things. I don't want to confine myself to a self made prison." At this point she was sobbing and he was rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder. Now looking at him she continued, "I'm in love with you."

Booth was beyond thrilled as he took in what she said, however It was said with so much apprehension that Booth wanted to make it clear that he wasn't running away, he leant in and kissed her. A slow passionate kiss that he broke with a grin, "Bones, I feel the same way, I just never said anything because I thought you didn't." He was absolutely ecstatic, even Brennan could tell.

"I don't want regrets, or to live without experiencing love…" Brennan trailed off. Booth quickly added, "As long as I am alive there will always be someone who loves you" Brennan didn't even argue saying he couldn't possibly know that, instead she opened the car door, watching as he did the same and grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, I was very happy to see the positive response my first chapter received. Your reviews and messages were extremely encouraging. Writing romance is not my strong suit, so I'm sorry if the first chapter or B&B's relationship seemed rushed, however I am finding it easier to write them as an established couple.

Please keep up the kind reviews, I find it interesting to see what everyone likes, dislikes, what I can improve on etc. I am an amateur writer and understand that there is probably a lot that can be worked on, I appreciate constructive criticism. This chapter takes place around season 4 episode 4, The finger in the nest.

Chapter 2

Angela noticed it first, how Brennan and Booth were slightly more affectionate, how they would forget themselves for the briefest of moments. She could rationalise it as being side effects of Zack's betrayal and imprisonment, but that was weeks ago and Booth and Brennan were acting more and more like a couple than they ever had previously.

Angela's musing were cut short as Brennan ran through the Labs doors and quickly swiped her key card, joining Angela, Cam and Hodgins on the forensic platform. Taking a second to gather herself after running Brennan panted, "Cam, are you finished examining the flesh?"

As per usual when Dr. Brennan failed to say hello; Cam responded in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "Hello to you too Dr. Brennan, I am just finishing extracting some samples, shouldn't be more than ten minutes then he is all yours." Brennan looked disconcerted by the sarcastic remark, not knowing exactly what Cam was trying to say or why she said it like that.

Brennan decided to err on the side of caution, "Hello…" She trailed off awkwardly before unnecessarily adding, "I need to see the bones soon." Soon the whole platform was in an uncomfortable silence, Hodgins abruptly left for his office, clearly avoiding the older intern who was assisting Cam.

Brennan turned to Angela and Cam and suddenly asked, "What did you get for your twelfth birthday?" Cam looked apprehensive, knowing how Brennan could unpredictably jump from one conversation to another, often leading to awkward situations, Angela just looked confused but eager to help her friend. Angela put down her sketch pad and answered with a small laugh, "A computer, which compared to what we have today is absolutely ancient." Brennan hummed before venturing to look at Cam.

"What about you Dr. Saroyan?" Still confused but glad Brennan wasn't pestering her about the flesh, Cam sighed and answered, "I think I got a bike and some books, I cant really remember. Is there a reason for your inquiry Dr. Brennan?" As Cam finished speaking Booth and Sweets joined them on the platform.

"Russ's daughter Emma turns twelve next week, they will be in DC. He hasn't said anything but social etiquette dictates that as her Aunt I should get her a present, correct?" Brennan finished looking around for reassurance she was doing the right thing.

Angela was happy that Brennan and her brother were rekindling their relationship, "Yes sweetie, I would expect so."

Feeling more at ease with the conversation Cam piped in, "I get my nephews presents for their birthdays, things like remote control cars and lego, they're only seven and nine." At Brennans silent reflection Angela hastily added, "Remote control cars and lego most likely wouldn't be what a twelve year old girl wants." Brennan looked dejected that her idea wouldn't be appropriate.

Booth took over, "By twelve kids have a good Idea of what they like and dislike, I knew I liked toy guns, what did you get for your twelfth birthday?" Cam, too, was interested in what type of presents a child like Brennan would have wanted.

Brennan smiled fondly, "My parents got me a Discman and a few CD's. My Dad said that if I had headphones on people would be more likely to leave me alone or I could pretend not to hear them, I never went anywhere without it. Russ got me a pocket knife."

Booth choked out a laugh, "A knife?"

Not understanding why Booth was laughing Brennan clarified, "Yes, he said to never pull it out unless I was prepared to hurt someone, because they could take it and hurt me. He also said to go for the eyes. I trusted him, Russ was in a lot of fights."

Angela, Booth, Sweets and Cam all stared at her in disbelief, distracted from their previous tasks.

Feeling uncomfortable Brennan asked, "What?" In a defensive tone.

Angela spoke up, "Why'd he get you a knife?" Brennan shrugged, "Like I said, Russ got into a lot of fights, maybe he thought I would too. Russ may have been popular but he was also know for being violent. Never said no to a fight."

Sweets had been closely listening to everything Brennan said, "This is very interesting Dr. Brennan, does Russ share any other anti-social traits with your father?"

Brennan glared, "My brother isn't a psychopath. Anyway, we're getting off topic."

Sweets looked like he didn't want to drop the subject but he didn't want to suffer from Brennan's wrath either, he dismisses himself under the guise of needing to speak to Hodgins. Angela and Cam continued working around the conversation.

Not wanting to upset his partner Booth started, "What does Emma like?" Brennan looked frustrated, "I don't know, I hardly know her. She wears a lot of pink and likes horses."

Angela smiled, "Sweetie just get her a gift card for Claire's, lots of pink accessories."

Brennan sighed, "My Dad always said a gift card was like backhanded compliment, 'I like you enough to spend thirty bucks but not enough to care what you like.'"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Max, a gift card seems impersonal for family." Booth reluctantly admitted. Cam, having enough of the conversation, interjected, "Dr. Brennan, I am done with the flesh."

"Thats great Cam but Bones and I need to go interview the victims ex-wife", Booth said quickly as he manoeuvred Brennan further way from the remains. "But, Booth, I need to examine the remains.", Brennan vocally protested.

"I'll make it up to you later but we need to leave now" Booth quickly pulled Brennan down the stairs and through the doors, leaving a bewildered Angela and Cam. "I'm not the only one seeing that something has changed between the two of them, right?", Angela asked quietly. "No, you're not."

As Brennan and Booth entered his car she asked, "Did we really need to leave so quickly?"

"No, but I wanted a little alone time with you," Booth grinned charmingly. "Oh, well, I'm glad, I enjoy spending time alone with you Booth", she leant over and kissed him, her hand on his chest as she bent over the gear box to reach him. After a few minutes of kissing Booth stopped, feeling that she wasn't fully committed to the make out session.

Their hands still roaming each other Booth quickly asked, "What are you thinking about Bones?" Hoping that he could resolve it and they could make use of the few minutes they had left before they needed to head to the Hoover building.

"My brother", came a her succinct reply as she moved to kiss him again. Booth spluttered, and moved, or maybe more accurately shoved, her off of him. "What?, Ew, no, gosh Bones, you can't say you're thinking about your brother when we're kissing."

Sitting in their respective seats Brennan faced Booth, "Why not?"

"Because you can't"

"Why?" Booth wasn't sure how he was going to answer her but Brennan worked it out, "Oh, you thought I was thinking of my brother romantically, whilst I have no moral qualms about consensual incest, I don't think about Russ that way."

Booth sighed with relief, "I'm glad to hear it."

Brennan continued, "I was thinking about how that now his parole is finished he wants to move with Amy and the kids to D.C, so Hayley will be closer to better treatment and he will be closer to Dad and I."

"Well thats great Bones! Hayley will get the best treatment and you'll get to see your family more." Booth said joyously with a smile as he started the car.

"I guess", she remarked, not matching his tone or smile.


End file.
